Kerby Rychel
| birth_place = Torrance, California, U.S. | height_ft = 6 | height_in = 1 | weight_lb = 205 | position = Left wing | shoots = Left | league = SHL | team = Örebro HK | prospect_team = | prospect_league = | former_teams = Columbus Blue Jackets Montreal Canadiens Calgary Flames | ntl_team = | draft = 19th overall | draft_year = 2013 | draft_team = Columbus Blue Jackets | career_start = 2014 | career_end = }} Kerby Rychel (born October 7, 1994) is an American-born Canadian professional ice hockey forward who is currently playing for Örebro HK of the Swedish Hockey League (SHL). He was selected by the Columbus Blue Jackets in the first round (19th overall) of the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. He was born in Torrance, California, but grew up in Tecumseh, Ontario. His father is 1996 Stanley Cup winner Warren Rychel. Playing career Rychel was originally selected 21st overall in the 2011 OHL Priority Selection by the Barrie Colts. Rychel was rated as a top prospect and was a first round selection at the 2013 NHL Entry Draft. In his debut professional season in 2014–15, on an injury plagued Blue Jackets roster, Rychel was recalled from AHL affiliate, the Springfield Falcons and made his NHL debut on November 29, 2014 against the Nashville Predators. Rychel gained notoriety during the 2015–16 NHL season when reports surfaced that he had requested a trade out of Columbus over his lack of playing time at the NHL level. Rychel and his father, who also serves as his agent, held a meeting with management during the Blue Jackets development camp, raising concerns over Rychel being "buried" on the team's depth chart. Ultimately though, Rychel was not traded during the season, and split time between the club and their new AHL affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters. The Monsters finished as one of the top teams in the league, and ultimately won the Calder Cup. On June 25, 2016, less than an hour after the conclusion of the 2016 NHL Entry Draft, Rychel was traded by the Blue Jackets to the Toronto Maple Leafs in exchange for defenseman Scott Harrington and a conditional 5th round pick (condition was not met). The Maple Leafs were rumoured to be one of the teams most interested in Rychel following his earlier trade request. On February 25, 2018, Rychel was traded along with Rinat Valiev and a 2018 second-round pick to the Montreal Canadiens in exchange for Tomáš Plekanec and Kyle Baun. As an unsigned restricted free agent with the Canadiens over the summer, Rychel was traded by the Canadiens to the Calgary Flames in exchange for fellow restricted free agent, Hunter Shinkaruk, on August 20, 2018, and signed a one-year contract with the Flames. On June 25, 2019, Rychel was not tendered a qualifying offer by the Flames, enabling him to become a free agent. Rychel paused his North American career, agreeing to his first contract abroad in signing a one-year contract with Swedish club, Örebro HK of the SHL, on July 27, 2019. International play Rychel has enjoyed a standout major junior career. During the 2010–11 season he won a gold medal with Team Ontario at the 2012 World U-17 Hockey Challenge, and during the 2011–12 season he won a bronze medal with Team Canada at the 2012 IIHF World U18 Championships. During the 2012–13 season he was an invited participant at the 2013 CHL Top Prospects Game. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Awards and honors References External links * Category:Born in 1994 Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets draft picks Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Guelph Storm players Category:Lake Erie Monsters players Category:Laval Rocket players Category:Mississauga St. Michael's Majors players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Stockton Heat players Category:Toronto Marlies players Category:Windsor Spitfires players